The present inventin generally relates to a display assembly and more particularly to an improved illuminated display assembly in which a light emitting member is removably mounted.
Conventionally, there has been known an illuminated display assembly, for example, which is employed in an illuminated push-button switch. In the illuminated push-button switch, however, a light emitting member, for example such as a light emitting diode or the like, is connected to a fixed terminal of the switch by soldering, so that the switch must be differently produced in accordance with the type of the light emitting member. For instance, different illuminated push-button switches must be produced for flat and point emitting members and different color emitting members, respectively. Thus, the conventional illuminated display assembly has the disadvantage that its associated components must be differently produced for the different types of the light emitting members according to the respective desired purposes.